Kate Kane
Kristen "Kris" Kringle '''(born '''Katherine Kane), also formerly known as Isabelle,' '''is the former records keeper at the GCPD and the first victim of Edward Nygma. After her mother died during childbirth, Katherine was given up for adoption and adoped At the time Kristen was working at the police department, Nygma was the forensic who had a crush on her. However, Kristen despised him and was always sick of hearing his riddles. When the two were assigned on a case together, she said something that made him snap and he knocked her out and murdered her. Her body was then buried in a forest on the outskirts of Gotham. However, her corpse was later retrieved by Hugo Strange who conducted experiments on corpses in an attempt to revive the dead. The experiment was successful and Kristen was resurrected and trained within Strange's building, Indian Hill. She eventually took on the code name '''Echo '''and became Strange's top assassin. Biography Early Life Katherine Kane was born to Jacob and Gabi Kane. However, Gabi bled to death during childbirth and overcome with grief over his wife's deaths, Jacob gave Katherine up for adoption and covered up her birth altogether. Working at the GCPD Whilst working as a records keeper at the GCPD, Kristen met Edward Nygma, who she completely despised. However, he had a huge crush on her and always came to her with his best riddles. The two were later assigned to work together on a case in order to find a murderer in the city. While they were working, Nygma finally worked up the courage to tell Kristen how he felt but this caused her to have an outburst and tell him how she felt about him, explaining that she absolutely hated him. When she was about to leave the room, something in Nygma snapped and he picked up a filing cabinet and hit her over the head with it, knocking her out. Death Kristen later woke up in Nygma's apartment and saw him in the kitchen, pacing back and forth wondering what to do. She then took this opportunity to try and escape, grabbing anything she could find for protection, however, it was all in vain as when she attempted to sneak to the door she was caught by Nygma, who disarmed her and pinned her against the wall with a kitchen knife pointed to her stomach. She apologised and begged for her life but he simply told her that she had her chance and stabbed her. She then slowly died, sliding down the wall and lying limp on the floor. Post-Mortem After her death, Nygma snuck into the GCPD at night when no one was there and placed Kristen's corpse in the medical lab. Once there, he cut her up in order to fit her inside of a suitcase and take her out to a forest on the outskirts of the city. He then buried the suitcase containing her deep inside the forest and hoped that she would never be discovered. Resurrection TBA Legacy After killing Kristen, Nygma became the well-known criminal known as "The Riddler" and later joined Barbara Kean in the Kean crime family. However, Barbara was later killed by detective Jim Gordon who also went after Riddler. Preparing to flee the city, he went back for Kristen's body but was tracked by Jim and incarcerated. Kristen's remains were then taken to Gotham Cemetery and she was given a proper eulogy. Personality TBA Abilities TBA Appearances ''Batman: Anarky Season 1 * "Hey, Diddle Diddle" (flashback) Behind The Scenes * The character, Kristen Kringle, was created by Danny Cannon for the FOX TV series Gotham which aired from 2014 – 2019. * In DC Comics, Isabelle Cheranova '''is a russian assassin and spy that goes by the alias '''Echo. She is also a frequent enemy of Batman. * In DC Comics, Katherine "Kathy" Kane is a vigilante known as Batwoman. She is also the cousin of Bruce Wayne/Batman and prominent member of the Bat family. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Police